User talk:Opark 77
Awesome Awesome to see you here. I am only as far along as what I got to in this project, and I am thrilled to see someone else here finally. I plan to start up again like in October or so.----Jimbo Wales 09:58, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Entertainment footer Hi there -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the TV wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You could also feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 20:34, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Yay you :) Now I am getting eager to watch the next season... :)----Jimbo Wales 22:15, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia transfer: minor technical difficulties I've noticed the cquote template is, for some obscure reason, not working the same here as on wikipedia, so each recap is a bit messed up below the point that the epigraph is inserted with that template (it's easier to go look for yourself than for me to explain--scroll to near the bottom of any recap that's been copied over from wikipedia, and you'll see where the problem starts). I'm leaving it untouched--including in the recaps I copy over, myself--until we can find some wiki markup guru to figure out the problem, but thought I should point it out. --Satansfist 23:01, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Cool Stuff Hey Owen, I'd never noticed this Ed Burns interview before, but it's at the bottom of the main wikipedia page for The Wire: http://www.ncjrs.gov/html/bja/gang/pfv.html. (For all I know you probably put it there!) This is great stuff! Any idea where to categorize it here (especially so that it gets noticed)? --Satansfist 20:40, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Burns and Blogs I completely agree about Ed Burns--Simon said something in that Museum of TV & Radio seminar thing, about how Burns is only writing for TV until someone realizes they should be paying him to create all of their social policies. I'd love to see him start up a social activism website, a gathering place where people can talk informally (but seriously) about the social/cultural forces that the show portrays, and ground-level approaches to addressing them--things like the Ella Thompson fund, community centers, and outreach programs. I stress "informal" because under formal conditions it's a lot harder to talk openly about efforts that are failing (as shown in season four with the schools). I forgot about David Mills' blog, but will definitely add that. I'd seen The House Next Door suggested somewhere, but when I went to look, all of its Wire articles had scrolled off the front page and I couldn't find an index or search function to pull them back up--but I'll look again. Alan Sepinwall I hadn't heard of but will check him out as well. --Satansfist 21:03, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Away The Welsh hospital experience sounds very exciting, although maybe I'd think differently if I knew more about working in hospitals. I've been caught up in offline stuff for a few days, but will keep chipping away at converting the pages; if you can, just check on the project page from time to time, to make sure nothing's gone overlooked. Good luck and don't hurt anybody! :) --Satansfist 01:37, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia Hi there. I noticed that the episode pages for this show on Wikipedia had been proposed for deletion a few months ago. I was looking to help out in migrating them here if that's still a project you're working on. Leave me a message on my talk page if there's anything I can do to help. —Scott (talk) 17:21, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Awesome. I'll start comparing what's here and there. Also, I'd like to upload a favicon, but I don't know what would be most fitting for the show. Do you have any ideas? —Scott (talk) 03:41, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I forgot to comment on the templates. Am I understanding correctly that you want to replace the episode templates that you have in use here (this one for example) with what WP is using for its Wire episodes (for example, here)? —Scott (talk) 03:52, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, the favicon is the icon that shows up in the URL bar, which right now is the old blue Wikia logo. Having something unique there helps folks who work on a lot of wikis to keep their browser tabs in order and adds some character to the community. It's not essential, but it's a nice identifier to have. On Muppet Wiki we use Kermit's eye, for Indiana Jones it's a fedora... you get the idea. My only thought right now is just to use the W font from the show's logo, but that might be boring. —Scott (talk) 04:03, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm taking a look at the pages you've got listed as needing WP link clean-up. Just so I don't remove potentially useful redlinks for future articles, can I assume that you intend to have pages eventually for actors, writers and directors? ::::Also, I'd like to make a recommendation to help people find this wiki when they search for The Wire. As one of several tricks that can be done to help your Google rank, you may want to consider renaming the main page of the site. This "10 steps" article explains how this works. For this wiki, because "wire" is such a common word and "the" isn't indexed, I'd recommend changing it to HBO's The Wire or The Wire on HBO. We've done this with w:c:Journeyman and w:c:Reaper with good results. —Scott (talk) 04:47, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi, Owen -- I saw your post on Central. I thought you were already an admin here! Since you're the most active user, I've given you admin status. That means you can block the vandal, and delete the articles that he created. If you have any questions about that, or you have any other problems, leave a message on my talk page. Talk to you later! -- Danny (talk) 18:19, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I have faith in you. :) -- Danny (talk) 18:36, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Hello, nice to meet you.Idabr 22:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ida Wikias Im sorry for this, but can you shorten my block on the GoT wikia. Buffy is going in! Please come here now and every day at 4:50 (US Time): This chat ---LovelyChrys :Hi Chrys, :I can't discuss other wikis here. You can edit your talk page on the Game of Thrones wikia if you want to discuss that site. I will respond there if you state your case. If you continue to use this wikia to discuss others then I will block you from editing here. :--Opark 77 20:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :I did look on the GoT wikia, your not looking! :--LovelyChrys :Why didn't you shorten the block on the GoT wikia! You saw what I said to the DragonDemands, and sided with her(the so called "Queen" Buffy)....... So I think it needs to be shortened! --LovelyChrys Re:The Hall No problem. ;) I just read that David Simon interview and got a sudden impulse that it would be a waste for some Wire development history to go unregistered and forgotten by the public so I stepped up a bit and etched the short bit into the annals of The Wire Wiki ;). --TheBearPaw (talk) 09:01, October 16, 2012 (UTC)